


Vris % megido

by MIMIcBOTASU



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bite, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIMIcBOTASU/pseuds/MIMIcBOTASU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm not sure about what i can say about this..... i like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vris % megido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinistwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinistwench/gifts).



♠ i hope you like it ♠


End file.
